


366 Days of Writing

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1930s AU, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Candles, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Louis, Ill update tags as i go, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Scenting, Sugar Baby Louis, Vampire Harry, Vampire Zayn, WIP, Zouis Friends, alternative universe, different ficlets/different stories, writing challenge, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: A collection of ficlets using a different prompt every day, or as I do them! lol.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Day One: Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt for Day One was Clean Slate. It helped push me to get writing on a wip I am doing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Clean Slate.  
> I used the prompt to write for a Vampire AU that I am currently working on.

_ Harry. _

In all his time on this planet, during the nights that he’d lay awake and watch the stars slowly shift across the night sky, watch as the sun slowly rose from her slumber; all the years that had passed since he was turned, the years that came and went since he last held Louis’ hand and looked into his blue eyes, Harry not once thought that he would be standing face to face to him once more. He never once thought that outside of a fragmented moment that slipped into his thoughts while he was buying laundry detergent did he think he would be looking into Louis’ eyes ever again. To stare into them and see them shift with worry as Harry failed to say anything. Harry swallowed as he lowered the bottle of blood in his hand. It’s from a friend who will let him store some while he’s not sober so that Harry can get a bit tipsy later. He’s barely had any of it and now he’s looking into his metal bottle that hides the contents from anyone around him. 

He looked back towards Louis’ expecting him to be gone, like a mirage. Only he’s not and he’s wearing a smile. Harry can’t help but smile also but it doesn’t reach his eyes as his eyes shift towards Zayn who’s just approached from behind and he knows right away that Zayn knows who is standing before Harry. Harry can read him like the most familiar book ever. Zayn looked to be about as shocked as him as his eyes meet Harry’s. Zayn slowly walked towards Harry’s side as if to get a better look. He rounds them, going back to stand behind Louis and blinks a few times at Harry. He looked lost for words and Harry could tell he was trying to figure out what to do. Louis is speaking to Harry but the only thing Harry can hear is the thumping of Louis’ heart. He’s nervous and it’s the sweetest thing ever because all Harry wanted to do was to tell him he has nothing to worry about. He doesn’t even have to try. Whatever he wants he can have. 

Harry lets his eyes shift back to Zayn and he watched as his shoulders fell slightly. He gives a nod and a raise of his own metal bottle towards Harry before he turns and walks away. The look of defeat on Zayn’s face and Harry knew why without even having to think it over. He was once again going to have Louis for a little while, before he had to set him free like the little sparrow he always was. And Harry wondered then, if maybe that was how this was always going to be. If in different lifetimes, different worlds, he’d find his Louis and have him for a little while until he was set to fly away and then the earth would circle the sun again and again and eventually with a new year, bring Louis back to him. And maybe he’d repeat it over and over until his own life was just someone else's' memory. 

Maybe each time is like a clean slate, a moment to start all over and do the things he never got to do before. Maybe this is Harry’s chance to right all his wrongs with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [TUMBLR POST](https://nikogdafics.tumblr.com/post/190090425214/366-days-of-writing) if you feel like reblogging!


	2. Day Two: Its Been Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the prompt, Its Been Too Long, to work on my Homeless Hybrid AU w/ A/B/O Dynamics

He needed to step away from the alpha, from Harry before his omega decided to show up. He carried his tea into the living area and walked over to the window. He could feel the cold seep through the thin glass as the wind blew against the house. Louis watched as the snow stirred, a dusting of it swirling up as it blew in the wind. He brought his mug to his lips and took a slow sip. It's been far too long since he was inside somewhere warm. Since he’d last had a bath and warn clean clothes. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to have this moment. To enjoy the warmth around him and the heat of the tea as he swallowed another sip down. He knew that this wasn’t a permanent thing and eventually the Alpha would show his true colours, or kick him back to the streets. 

But for now, Louis would welcome it all and let himself enjoy this. No matter how temporary it might be. 

Louis stood quietly for a few more moments before Harry walked into the living area and sat on a chair by the fireplace. He turned his attention towards him and narrowed his eyes. 

“How old are you?” Louis questioned as he walked over to another chair and sat down. His tail wrapped over his lap as he sat his mug between his tail and his stomach. 

Harry looked up at Louis as he put on a pair of glasses, “25. How about you? How old are you?”

“28. So you live here alone, at 25? Any misses around?” 

Harry’s eyebrows rose slightly at the question and Louis shrugged, “You told me I did not have to worry about being proper.”

Harry gave a slight nod before he responded, “I do not have a lady around. It is just me and I like it that way.” 

“Most Alphas like to have an omega in their homes. So I was wondering is all.”

Harry squinted his eyes slightly at Louis, he pushed his glasses up into his hair, “Well, people are different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a[TUMBLR POST](https://nikogdafics.tumblr.com/post/190090323339/nikogda-day-two-prompt-was-its-been-too-long) if you wish to reblog!


	3. Day Three: Those Things Don't Usually Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the prompt: Those Things Don't Usually Go Together to work on my Vampire AU.

Harry had successfully avoided everyone. He wasn’t sure if Zayn had told anyone though he suspected that he may not have. Not yet anyway. Because Harry knew Zayn enough to know that he cared about Harry. He would let Harry have his secret for a little while. He hadn’t seen Louis in a week, not since New Years. After the kiss they walked a little longer before Louis started to yawn. Harry offered to walk him home and Louis agreed with his hand in Harry’s. He asked Harry to dinner before they said goodnight. Louis had told him a when and where, having to do it a week later as Louis was going to be out of town. Harry didn't even bat an eye at saying yes, the words slipping from his lips before Louis had finished asking him.

Now he was standing in Louis’ living area and staring at a half eaten sandwich on a plate. He could hear Louis down the hall, the faint sound of music playing from his bedroom. Harry stared at the wheat bread with white and brown stuff between two slices. One piece was just crust left on the plate and the other had been torn apart with a bite taken from it. It looked gross. He heard everything fall quiet before Louis walked down the hall towards him. Harry smiled as Louis walked towards him. His hair back with a few strands refusing to stay. He had on a nice pair of trousers and a black jumper. It was slightly over sized but it fit him. He smiled as he passed him and went to his shoes by the front door. 

Harry turned around as Louis sat on the sofa beside him and started to put his shoes on. He glanced at the sandwich once more, curiosity was getting the best of him. “What is that?” He pointed at the food. 

Louis tied his shoe before he pulled the other one on, “Oh, I forgot to put it away, it’s my lunch. I fell asleep after.”

“But what is it?” 

Louis stood up and grabbed the plate, he lifted a half torn piece and held it in front of Harry, “Cream cheese and peanut butter”

Harry pushed Louis’ hand away with a frown. He drank blood, so he was very aware that he shouldn't have an opinion on what people enjoyed eating. He knew he should keep his mouth shut and yet, he couldn't help it when the words slip from his mouth, “Oh that’s gross.” 

Louis laughed as he took the plate into the kitchen before he came back into the living area, “That's what I said when I first heard about it. But it’s not so bad.” 

Harry shook his head, “Those things don’t usually go together.” 

“True. But they do and you should try it sometime.” 

Harry walked over to the front door as Louis opened it, “I think I might have to pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it and feel like reblogging, here is a [Tumblr Post!](https://nikogdafics.tumblr.com/post/190090450079/nikogda-todays-prompt-was-those-things-dont)


	4. Day Four: You're Lucky I Love You - Liam/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt was: You’re Lucky I Love You.

Liam stared at Harry as he danced with someone else, someone else that wasn’t him. It was another Saturday night out, like most of their Saturdays. And once again Harry was swaying with his hips pressed against someone else as the music played around them. He took a sip of his water before he reached for the shot he’d just been served. He took a deep breath before he tilted the shot back and closed his eyes as it went down. The burn of the liquid sent a shiver down his spine as he reached for the second shot and repeated the movements. He stood up from the bar stool and shook his arms out some. He felt warmth flowing through him and was on the right side of tipsy. He knew it was only a matter of time before he felt even better. 

He made his way through the crowd between he and Harry. As he got closer, he could smell the subtle scent of arousal on his omega and rolled his eyes. It was a simple game, a little thing that always got Harry in a specific kind of mood. Almost like a game of cat and mouse. They’d arrive to a club in separate cars, sometimes Liam was there when Harry arrived, other times Liam would take his time and Harry would have arrived an hour before him. It wasn’t ever planned, except that they both would meet at the club on Saturday. Relax and let the stress of the week fade away with the music and the shots. 

Harry’s back was to Liam when he got to his omega. He was moving his body to the music, a hand on the back of his neck as they dance. Liam reached out and moved the hand away as politely as an alpha could with another person on his omega. He slid a hand between the two bodies and pulled Harry against him. He smiled when Harry tilted his head back onto his shoulder and rolled it towards him. Harry reached up and brushed his fingers over Liam’s jaw.

“You found me.” He purred into Liam’s ear as he pressed back against him. 

Liam slipped a hand beneath the thin button-down shirt. Harry’s body was damp with sweat and the heavy scent of pears was surrounding Liam as he dug his fingers into Harry’s skin. Liam sniffed along Harry’s neck before he slowly dragged his tongue along his jaw. He could feel Harry’s fingers dug into the side of his thigh and shifted against Liam. He could feel the dampness of slick through the layers of their clothes and felt a low growl leave his chest. 

“You’re wet for me.” He brushed his lips across Harry’s ear as he spoke before he slid a hand over his throat. 

He could feel Harry swallow before he spoke, “Only for you.” 

They continued to move together; their bodies pressed close as they moved with the music. Harry’s ass was pressed against Liam’s cock, he was just starting to get hard having managed to keep some control of himself at least. But he knew that if they didn’t leave soon, he’d only end up fucking Harry’s mouth in the bathroom. And he didn’t want that, his omega deserved the best and a dingy bathroom floor was not it. 

Liam licked his lips as he slid his hand up to Harry’s jaw and ran two fingers over his lips. Harry parted his lips and his tongue flicked across one of Liam’s fingers. He dragged his finger across Harry’s bottom lip as Harry’s hands gripped onto his thighs. He was so close to just bending him over the nearest table. He was getting harder by the moment and he could see another alpha watching the way his omega was needing his knot. The way Harry used Liam’s wrist to push two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with a moan falling around them. He watched the way the alpha adjusted himself and felt a snarl forming deep down. 

“You’re lucky I love you” Liam said as he pulled his fingers from Harry’s mouth and turned him around to face him.

He reached up and ran a thumb over his bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“Alpha, take me home.” Harry breathed against Liam’s lips as his hands twisted in his shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it and feel like reblogging, here is a [Tumblr Post!](https://nikogdafics.tumblr.com/post/190090507109/nikogda-todays-prompt-was-youre-lucky-i-love)


	5. Day Four: You're Lucky I Love You - Louis/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Larry version of the prompt: You're Lucky I Love You

Louis stared at Harry as he danced with someone else, someone else that wasn’t him. It was another Saturday night out, like most of their Saturda. And once again Harry was swaying with his hips pressed against someone else as the music played around them. He took a sip of his water before he reached for the shot he’d just been served. He took a deep breath before he tilted the shot back and closed his eyes as it went down. The burn of the liquid sent a shiver down his spine as he reached for the second shot and repeated the movements. He stood up from the bar stool and shook his arms out some. He felt warmth flowing through him and was on the right side of tipsy. He knew it was only a matter of time before he felt even better. 

He made his way through the crowd between he and Harry. As he got close, he could smell the subtle scent of arousal on his omega and rolled his eye. It was a simple game, a little thing that always got Harry in a specific kind of mood. Almost like a game of cat and mouse. They’d arrive to a club in separate cars, sometimes Louis was there when Harry arrived, other times Louis would take his time and Harry would have arrived an hour before him. It wasn’t ever planned, except that they both would meet at the club on Saturday. Relax and let the stress of the week fade away with the music and the shots. 

Harry’s back was to Louis when he got to his omega. He was moving his body to the music, a hand on the back of his neck as they dance. Louis reached out and moved the hand away as politely as an alpha could with another person on his omega. He slid a hand between the two bodies and pulled Harry against him. He smiled when Harry tilted his head back onto his shoulder and rolled it towards him. Harry reached up and brushed his fingers over Louis' jaw. 

“You found me.” He purred into Louis' ear as he pressed back against him. 

Louis slipped a hand beneath the thin button-down shirt. Harry’s body was damp with sweat and the heavy scent of pears was surrounding Louis as he dug his fingers into Harry’s skin. Louis sniffed along Harry’s neck before he slowly dragged his tongue along his jaw. He could feel Harry’s fingers dug into the side of his thigh and shifted against Louis. He could feel the dampness of slick through the layers of their clothes and felt a low growl leave his chest. 

“You’re wet for me.” He brushed his lips across Harry’s ear as he spoke before he slid a hand over his throat. 

He could feel Harry swallow before he spoke, “Only for you.” 

They continued to move together; their bodies pressed close as they moved with the music. Harry’s ass was pressed against Louis' cock, he was just starting to get hard having managed to keep some control of himself at least. But he knew that if they didn’t leave soon, he’d only end up fucking Harry’s mouth in the bathroom. And he didn’t want that, his omega deserved the best and a dingy bathroom floor was not it. 

Louis licked his lips as he slid his hand up to Harry’s jaw and ran two fingers over his lips. Harry parted his lips and his tongue flicked across one of Louis' fingers. He dragged his finger across Harry’s bottom lip as Harry’s hands gripped onto his thighs. He was so close to just bending him over the nearest table. He was getting harder by the moment and he could see another alpha watching the way his omega was needing his knot. The way Harry used Louis' wrist to push two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with a moan falling around them. He watched the way the alpha adjusted himself and felt a snarl forming deep down. 

“You’re lucky I love you” Louis said as he pulled his fingers from Harry’s mouth and turned him around to face him. 

He reached up and ran a thumb over his bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“Alpha, take me home.” Harry breathed against Louis' lips as his hands twisted in his shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it and feel like reblogging, here is a [Tumblr Post!](https://nikogdafics.tumblr.com/post/190073724919/366-days-of-writing-prompt-youre-lucky-i-love)


	6. Day Six: Unexpected Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt was: Unexpected Outcomes.  
> I used today’s prompt to do a short a/b/o thing lol. Louis(a) and Harry(o) work in a candle shop and Louis doesn’t realise that the scent he keeps searching for in candles actually belongs to Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I was having an off day yesterday and never got around to doing the one for yesterday. :(

Louis narrowed his eyes as he picked up another candle and sighed before he set it back on the shelf. He had a basket on his arm that had around 20 too many. Each one carried a familiar scent he’d been searching for. He was pretty sure at this rate that he might be his stores biggest consumer of candle products. 

Every since Louis had started working at the candle shop, he’d found a scent he really liked and has yet to find the specific candle. He loved how it smelled and it reminded him of laying out in a field and watching the stars during a late summer evening. He wanted his home to smell like that, he wanted to take that feeling home with him. Because the scent made him remember home, made him feel like he was home. He’d asked a coworker one day and they both looked through candles for about two hours and while Louis could smell it in the store, he couldn’t find the specific candle. It was starting to get on his nerves. 

Recently the manager had decided they would burn two candles in separate parts of the small shop. Somedays he couldn’t find the scent at all and others he could. He could never pin point it down and so he decided he’d start buying candles and seeing what happened. He was bound to find the right candle. They obviously sold it. 

He walked up to the register to smell the warm summer scent of cactus flower and coconut. He could pinpoint the exact smell but not find the candle. Because they had coconut candles and they had a candle that had cactus flower and jade in it, and both fell flat. Burning them together mimicked the scent slightly. But it was muted and dull. He set the basket up onto the counter and watched as his coworker, Harry, began to unload each one. He’d raise it to his nose and sniff them before he rang them up. With each sniff he’d give a silent nod or shake of his head before he bagged them. Louis rolled his eyes as he watched. Harry was aware that Louis was looking for a specific scent so he often would make suggestions and even pull candles that Louis might be interested in. 

“Do you have your discount card on you?” He asked Louis as he entered the total. 

Louis eyed it and sighed at the total and handed Harry his discount card. Harry took it and swiped it before he handed it back and tugged his wallet out, he swiped his own card and another, his roommate’s who also worked at the store. “I also added on a code that was buy one get one free so your total is now 62.30” 

“Well, better than nothing.”

“What do you do with the failed ones?” Louis laughed, “All of them? I’ve been giving them away. I brought a few back for a refund.”

“Louis how many have you bought since you started working here? Why is the scent so important?” 

“It makes me feel like home.” Louis took his bag, not bothering to answer the other part of Harry’s question. He gave him a wave as he left the store and headed home.

Over the course of a week he’d light each one and let it burn for a while before he’d put it out and put it in a box to give away. He’d take a few back and get a refund, and debate starting over once again. 

Louis was sitting in the breakroom waiting to go back to work after his lunch while Niall was going on about a golf game he’d watched over the weekend. Louis took a deep breath and sighed, a slight smile to his lips as he smelled the familiar scent that was slowly causing him to buy out the entire store. He closed his eyes as Niall rambled on and someone else made their lunch. His few moments of quiet, his few moments of letting himself enjoy the perfect scent was soon interrupted by his phone alarm telling him it was time to clock back in. He sighed and grabbed his trash and tossed it before he went back to work. 

As soon as he left the break room the scent was gone and the comfortable feeling had faded. Louis sighed as he saw a customer at the check out and made his way over to her with a smile and a polite greeting. 

-Harry-

Harry sat with his pasta salad while Niall started to pick up his trash. Harry watched as Niall sighed and leaned back in his chair. His eyes were on Harry as if he was looking for something. He narrowed them a few times before he got up and tossed his trash and left the room. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and went back to his lunch. A few moments passed before Louis and Niall walked back into the break room and Niall opened the fridge. 

“I put it in the fridge and now it’s gone. Have you seen it, Louis?” Harry glanced over at Louis, he smiled softly and took a deep breath in and out slowly. Harry looked over at Niall who was shaking is head. 

“Seriously? Louis!” He yelled, causing Louis to startled. 

He looked over at Niall, “What? Sorry, that scent is back. I got to find that bloody candle” Louis turned and left the break room in a hurry. 

Harry swallowed his food and looked at Niall, “What was that about?” Niall sat down beside Harry, “Well, you’re the candle he’s looking for.” Harry had almost put his food in his mouth but was very happy that he hadn’t done so. He sat his fork down and looked at Niall, “I’m what now?” “Well, he gets all floaty looking and dopey eyed when you’re around. It’s you that he is smelling.” “It’s not! He’s around me on the floor all the time. I think I may notice that.”

“No it is. He’s just dumb enough to not realise that he only smells it away from the candles and when he’s with you. Every day when you come in for lunch and he’s finishing up, he goes from looking bored and half asleep to smiling. And as soon as I go back to him he’s different. When you came into the loo the other day and he was bitching about that one customer, he got all soft and blew it off as soon as you walked past him.” “He’s an alpha, I’m pretty sure he'd picke up on it being me if it was actually me.” Harry took a bite of his pasta salad and reached for his tea as he chewed. He brought a hand over his mouth, “Besides, I never smell him. We have zero compatibility.” 

“That is a lie. You smell him all the time. I catch you sniffing him.” Harry dropped his fork, “You do not!”

“Oh please, just this morning when you were opening the register for him you kept leaning over to sniff him.” 

“One time.” Niall laughed and shook his head, “Definitely not the first time. It’s a bit convenient that you both work the same hours lately. Don’t even act like I didn’t notice you went into an early heat.” Harry pushed his food away and narrowed his eyes, “That’s a bit private.” “I’m your flat mate, you have no privacy.” 

Harry packed up the remainder of his lunch and stood from the table, “You mind your own business.” He put it all back in the fridge and headed out of the break room. 

Harry sighed once he was out of the break room and headed down the long narrow hall to clock back in. It was early so he made a mental note to clock out early to balance his hours out. As he finished clocking back in he turned to find Louis walking in from the floor. He headed to the back room and Harry followed him. 

“Are you looking for something specific?” Harry asked as he approached Louis. 

Louis glanced at Harry, “Yeah, a lady wanted to know if we had any more Candlelit Cabin candles?” Harry knew which candle that was, as it was the one that reminded him of Louis. It was a mixture of Apple and amber with magnolia. He could pick each note of Louis’ scent out in that candle. He may also own a few after his last heat. He cleared his throat and headed towards the new shipment they’d gotten in a few days ago. He tugged the box of candles from the shelf and pulled out a box cutter from his pocket. 

“I didn’t ask what size she needed.” Louis stated as he reached in and picked up a candle. He opened the metal lid and gave it a sniff. He smiled a little before he closed it.

“I take its not the one you’re looking for.” 

Louis shook his head, “I’m giving up on that one. I smell it now and yet I can’t find it. Anyway, I will go ask what size she needs. Thanks for the help.” 

Harry nodded as he watched Louis turn and leave and he sighed. He tried to not think about what Niall had said. But he couldn’t help it. 

Harry decided to wear a scent neutralizer to work the next day. He didn’t know how he would feel if Niall was right because he didn’t know how he felt about Louis. He did enjoy his scent, it made him feel a way no other Alpha did. He wasn’t sure how it all made him feel. Enjoying a scent and wanting the person connected to it were two different things. 

***

Harry fully regretted covering his scent, especially when the shop actually had less of an aroma than it normally carried without the candles burning. He’d noticed quickly that Louis had picked up on other omegas who came and went and that wasn’t going over well with Harry’s inner omega. He stood from where he was stocking as he watched an omega leaning on the counter and asking Louis a million questions about the candles. Louis had tried to pass the omega off to Harry as the wick types and burn times was up Harry’s alley of candle knowledge. The omega batted his eyes at Louis and leaned forward and pushed a candle towards him. Harry growled low as he started to shelf the candles in his hand. 

It didn’t get better and when he saw Louis leaning into an omega it all went to shit. He dropped a box of candles he was carrying, sending them all to the floor. Harry was glad that Niall wasn’t around to see how much of a mess he was being because it would prove he was right. Both Harry and his omega wanted Louis. He sighed after he picked up the candles, glad none of them broke and pulled the lid off of one of them. He took a deep breath in and tilted his head slightly as he looked at it. He could pick up the notes that Louis had been obsessing over in the green candle. He finished stocking and took one of the candles off the shelf as he went to the back room. It was apart of a new line of soy candles and he hoped it matched his scent. Harry went to the restroom and washed as much of the neutralizer off of him as he could and went to the back office to change shirts. He picked up the candle and carried it around with him until he had a moment to approach Louis. But that moment never came. He ended up ringing his candle up before he locked up for the night and carried it home. 

When he walked into his flat he shared with Niall he handed him the candle, “We got the new soy candles in today.”

Niall pulled the gold metal lid from the green candle and brought it to his nose, “Smells good. Smells like you.” 

“I was going to give it to Louis but we got really busy and I never had a chance. I washed my neutralizer off but, I don’t know if he noticed because we stayed so busy for the rest of the day that I forgot about it.”

“Why not go to his?” Niall asked as he headed into the living area.

Harry followed him, “I don’t know where he lives.” “You really don’t pay attention to anything, either of you.” Harry blinked at Niall. He didn’t respond, instead he waited for him to continue.

“He fuckin’ lives on the 4th floor, 12 B.” 

“He what now? This building??” Niall nodded as he turned up the volume on a golf show, “Yeah now go”

Harry went back into the kitchen to grab his candle off the counter. He wasn’t sure if his next move was going to be a major mistake or not and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

-Louis-

Louis was just about to fall asleep on his sofa when someone knocked on his door. He groaned and rolled off the couch before he moved to his feet. He walked over to his front door and unlocked it before he pulled it open. He was expecting someone to have the wrong place as that seemed to happen at least twice a week for him. He blinked and straightened his posture when he saw Harry standing there with a candle in hand. He was still in his work clothes, his hair pulled back some out of his face by a clippy, just like it was the last time Louis had seen him. Harry held a candle out to Louis and he took it and stepped aside.

“Do you want to come in?” He asked as he took the lid of the candle and brought it to his nose. 

It was such a close match. He breathed it in once more and closed his eyes with a smile. It was really close and it was enough that he wanted to keep it. He held the candle to his chest. He looked over.

“You didn’t have to bring it to me.” Harry shook his head, “I live with Niall, we’re roommates.” 

“Oh, well, still. But I appreciate it. Do you want to have a seat?” Louis felt cold against his chest and looked down, remembering he was shirtless, “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Louis sat the candle down on his bar before he headed to his room and picked up a shirt off the floor. He was sure he’d only worn it once and brought it to his face. He grabbed his deodorant and sprayed it on before he tugged the shirt on and gave himself another quick spray. He looked at the mirror on the back of his door and fixed his hair a bit, or the best he could without any products. He ran a hand over his chest and headed into the living room and took a deep breath. He smiled and felt warmth all over as he walked over to the sofa. 

He sat beside Harry and pulled a knee up, tucking his foot under his other thigh. He was half way facing Harry as he put an arm on the back of the sofa. “You lit the candle?” Harry looked confused for a moment before he took a deep breath, “No.”

Louis’ eyebrows knit and he looked towards his bar, finding the candle unlit and the lid still on it.

He looked back over at Harry and swallowed before he cleared his throat. He breathed in slowly, trying to be subtle and he could smell every little note of the scent he’d been chasing. “Harry… please feel free to say no but… can I…” He didn’t want to finish the sentence. He felt like he was crossing so many lines right now and he was so confused. 

Harry simply nodded, his eyes locked on Louis as he did and the air felt tense. Louis slowly leaned forward and brushed his nose beneath Harry’s ear. He breathed him in as he moved down. Every note stood out as he smelled him, everything he had been looking for in a fucking candle had been right there under his nose all along. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he moved away, “Well, this is an unexpected outcome.” Harry laughed slightly and ran his hands over his thighs, “I didn’t know until recently that it was me.” “Yeah, me neither. How did I not notice that it was you I wanted all along?” The words slipped from his lips and he watched as Harry took a deep breath.

“I bought your candle when I went into an early heat. I’ve wanted you since the day I met you.” Harry whispered as he looked at his hands. 

Louis wasn’t expecting _that_ at all. He frowned slightly, “My candle?” 

Harry nodded and looked at him, “You smell like a candle we carry. It reminded me of you and-” Harry looked away.

Louis reached up and ran his fingers along Harry’s chin. Harry looked at him and smiled a little before he licked his lips. 

“Finding out that you were the scent I was looking for all along, is a better outcome than finding the actual candle.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked as he moved a little closer.

Louis nodded and moved in, their lips touching softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and wish to give me a reblog over n tumblr, you can [here!](https://nikogdafics.tumblr.com/post/190113306759/nikogda-todays-prompt-was-unexpected) Thank you!


	7. Day Seven: Random Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was RANDOM THOUGHTS.  
> I used it to get back into my hybrid fic!

Louis was sitting on the sofa in Harry’s living area. Harry had gone out to get some things. Louis had woken up alone that morning, a scribbled note left by an empty mug. He’d looked outside and could see the snow had melted off some, but more was set to fall that evening. He proceeded to make himself comfortable as the note had suggested, making himself some tea and some toast. That was a few hours ago and now he’d realized he was alone in an alpha’s home, with out that alpha. Random thoughts begin to slowly form as he breathed the scent of Harry in. It was different from other alpha’s he’d been around. It was calming and soothing in away. 

He moved to his feet without thinking and headed down the hallway. He quietly walked towards Harry’s room and opened the door. He was hit with an even more intense scent, something slightly different. It was sweeter and stronger and Louis’ inner omega preened in delight. He felt the subtle warmth of arousal forming and swallowed when he realized what he was smelling. Louis swallowed and closed the bedroom door. He didn’t have any right to go into the man’s room. Especially as a stranger and a guest in his home.

He sighed and went to his room and closed the door. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes as he tugged the quilt up over his head. He couldn’t understand why he felt embarrassed, why he felt sad. Harry was a stranger, he was an alpha but he was a stranger. He didn’t even know Louis’ name yet. Louis had no right to know how the alpha smelled when aroused. He had no right to go into his room at all.


	8. Day Eight: He Slept Through The Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: He Slept Through The Alarm.  
> I used it to work on my Sugar Baby Louis fic, lol

Louis was currently in the shower, his hands filled with rosemary mint scented shampoo as Zayn sat on the counter, telling him about his date with Liam. Louis was smiling as he scrubbed his scalp. Listening to Zayn go on and on about Liam made him feel so happy for Zayn. To see one of his best friends in such an amazing relationship, to see him so happy. It made Louis really happy for his friend. He felt Zayn deserved it. Louis had missed his alarm and was currently running late for a date with a sugar daddy. He’d sent a photo of him in the shower, low enough to give a peak but not enough to give a full view of him in the nude. He’d apologized and told his sugar daddy that he’d be there as soon as he could.

But Zayn showing up has prolonged his shower and he’s heard his phone go off a few times. After the 5th notification he asked Zayn to check his messages. Zayn doesn’t respond right away as Louis rinses his hair out. He’s about to say something when Zayn finally speaks up.

“So how into this guy where you?”

Louis laughs, he’s pretty sure he knows what’s about to be said but he asks, “Why?”

“He dropped you for being late, he said that you are consistently tardy to his dates and if you can’t be mature about it at least he can.”

Louis shoved the shower curtain aside, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He reached over and turned off the shower before taking the towel hanging on a hook beside his shower.

“I don’t know. Was he a good one?” Zayn asks and Louis shook his head.

“He smelled so bad and had a thing for sucking on my toes. It was easy money but fuck him. I was never late. This is the first time I have ever been late.”

Louis wrapped the towel around his waist after he ran it through his hair a few times, “Fuck him. I’ll find a better sugar daddy. Did you know his cash was always slightly moist? I once came home and actually sprayed it with Lysol.”

Louis could hear Zayn make a gagging noise as he followed him out of the bathroom, “That’s disgusting, why would you stick with him?”

“Like I said, easy money. 2k a toe. I’m not turning that down. 2k in an hour, easy money for me to sit on my ass and watch tv while he goes to town.”

Louis walked into his bedroom and tossed his towel aside and headed over to his dresser, he pulled on an old pair of joggers since he no longer had any plans. He decided he would spend it on his sofa and a few beers while he watched mindless tv all day. Maybe order take-out, his stomach growled slightly and he looked over at Zayn.

“You want to stay for take-out?”

Zayn gave a slight shrug before he nodded and got up and tugged his phone from his back pocket, “So, since you just lost a sugar daddy, could I interest you in a new one?”

Louis looked over at Zayn as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, “You do know you’re how I met Al, right?”

Zayn shook his head, “I have no memory of this. But this one is younger. I think you’d like him.”


	9. Day Nine: Ill Never Forget That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was: I'll Never Forget That Day
> 
> I used it to work on my 1dbb fic which is a vampire/soul mates AU.

“This is going to be interesting.” Zayn said as he opened his book back up.

“I have no idea where to start.” Harry mumbled, a thought more to himself than anything else.

“Well, how did you two go about it the first time.”

Harry tugged at his bottom lip slightly, “We didn’t. It just kind of happened.” He looked at Zayn who’d closed his book once more.

“You’ve never talked about it to me. Why?”

Harry smiled weakly, “That night was the night I fell in love with him.”

“Can you tell me about it?” Zayn asked as he pushed his book aside.

Harry swallowed as he put his hands on the table and looked down at them, “I’ll never forget that day. If I had to have all but one memory erased forever from my mind… That day would be the one memory I’d want to keep. I never want to let it go.” Harry took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, it was always so hard to think about that day. Let alone talk about it. The only thing he’s ever said about that day, was that he’d spent the night with Louis. No one knows anything about the hour leading up to it.

“When I woke up that day, it felt different. Everything around me had this feeling that… I can’t even explain. I just knew deep down something was going to happen. To this day, I don’t know if that something was me being turned, or me laying with Louis.” Harry looked towards some books as a librarian placed them back in their place. He lightly scratched at his hand, “I had to help him clean the horse stables out and all day I’d caught him looking at me. With this look, like looking back. I know what it was. But at the time I was just unsure what it meant. Now though, I wonder how many times he’d looked at me that way and I never noticed it.”


	10. Day 11: Just Leave Them On My Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Just Leave Them On My Desk and I used it to work on my Hybrid fic for my 1dbb fic.

Harry leaned forward and started to dig through the stack of folders on his desk before he stood from his chair and walked over to his office door and opened it, “Ms Emmi, can I see you for a moment?” He left the door open and headed back to his desk and sat down. 

He pulled a few folders from the pile and grabbed a slip of paper and scribbled on it.

“Yes, Mr Styles?” 

Harry looked up with a smile and stood from his desk, “I need you to do me a favour, please shut the door for a moment.”

She glanced towards Niall before doing as Harry had asked her. 

“I have been informed that there is a raid that will happen at a future time. Mr Horan is trying to find out more information, if you could take these files to Mr Payne and be sure that he gets them. Please, do not leave them on his desk. It is very important that these do not go to anyone else, but his hands.”

She nodded, “Yes sir, but about the raid. Why are you telling me?” She looked concerned and kept eyeing Niall. 

Harry smiled a little, he understood her concern for many reasons. There was an officer sat on his office sofa right now, and he’d just informed her of a hybrid raid in front of him. 

“Mr Horan works with me, he’s on our side, like Mr Payne. These documents are the recent laws that have been passed and my Uncle needs to find any loopholes in them to try and over turn the laws and decriminalise Hybrids.” 

Her shoulders relaxed as she smiled weakly, “I will see that Mr Payne gets these files, and nobody else. Would you like for me to warn the hybrids?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, please do and do it as soon as you can. And that will be all, thank you Ms Emmi.”

She nodded and gave Niall and Harry a nod before she turned to leave, opening the door only to stop and turn back to Harry, “Oh, pardon me before I forget, Sir. I have the list you asked for earlier. The one about hybrid employers.”

Harry nodded as he sat back down in his office chair, “Thank you, just leave them on my desk before you leave.” 

She nodded once more before she left and closed the door behind her. Harry started to tidy up his desk when Niall cleared his throat. He looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“May I inquire why you just informed your secretary of the raid?” He asked as he stood from the sofa.

“She’s a hybrid.” Harry said it as if it was nothing, as if there was no law in place that could cause her to be sent to prison for existing. 

“You have a hybrid here? With the officers coming and going?” Niall put his cap back on and shook his head, “Harry, that is a risk that I recommend you not take.”

Harry looked up at Niall as he held out two folders for Niall, “She’s a Manx breed, she has no tail. She was adopted by a human couple when she was five. She was raised with humans, around us and within our world. She knows nothing of her kind, sadly.”

Niall walked over to Harry’s desk and took the folders being held out to him, “What about her ears?”

“She pins them down underneath a wig. She’s worked for my uncle for five years now. I have no intention of her being let go.” 

“That’s your insider.” Niall wasn’t asking, he looked at the folders and opened one, his eyes scanned across the pages.

Harry ignored the remark, Emmi wasn’t his only insider, he had at least five other hybrids working in his office, and two male hybrids worked on the police force. Despite how much he loved Niall and how close he was to his friend, he still felt it was safer for some things to remain private, “Don’t let anyone take those, I do not trust some of my own staff. I need help finding a loophole. We have to over turn this law and polls are showing that Uncle isn’t faring too well against the current mayor.”


	11. Day 12: Im Not Ready For Any Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt today was, I'm Not Ready For Any Of This.
> 
> I once again used it to write my 1dbb vampire au. Im not happy with it but getting the words down was more important atm.

He didn’t need Louis to find out he was a vampire. Not yet, not tonight. He wanted a little more time with him before he lost him once more.

There were stories as old as Harry about vampires and many of them were laced in myths, though some carried a little truth to them. Harry had a soul, he was once human after all and his soul stayed with him and he could see his reflection in a mirror. He could eat and be in the sun but too much of either would weaken him and cause him to be ill. He couldn’t enter a human’s home if he was not formally invited to enter, it was normally not something he worried about. But it had been something he hadn’t thought about tonight. Now looking back he wished he had thought this over because when Louis told him that he should drop by, that wasn’t formal enough for him to be able to enter. 

Harry licked his lips as he looked over his shoulder. His smile slowly faded as he turned around and walked towards the open door. “What are you doing?” 

Harry offered a smile, an airy laugh slipping from his lips, “Just don’t want to be impolite.” 

Louis’ eyes narrowed as he tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms. He remained quiet as he looked Harry over once again. This time though it was obvious that Louis was inspecting him.

“Well, Harry. There really is no need for that. You know me.” Louis took a few steps back as he spoke, his tone was no longer warm and welcoming to Harry. 

Harry knew. He knew that Louis had figured it out and dread slowly began to creep through his veins. “I’m sorry, but it’s how I was raised. Old habits, you know?”

Louis hummed a little as he put a hand on the back of the door, “Yeah. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Harry knew what, but he wanted to hear Louis say it. He needed to hear the words from fall from his lips.

“I’m not ready for any of this.” Louis blinked a few times as he glanced away. He cleared his throat and looked back at Harry, “I despise them, did you know that?”

“I had an idea.” 

Louis took a deep breath and pushed the door slightly, half his body hid behind it, “You kept it from me. I’m not sure what hurts me the most, that you didn’t tell me at all. Or that you are..” He shook his head and laughed lightly, “a vampire.”

Harry looked down the hall as the lift opened and a couple walked off with their hands together. They walked towards Louis and Harry in a fit of giggles with their bodies close. Harry watched them enter a flat three doors down and he looked back at Louis. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Goodbye, Harry. Thank you for the courting it’s been really nice, honestly. But you need to leave and please, don’t contact me ever again.” Louis closed the door and Harry heard the lock click into place.


	12. Day seventeen: Sorry, That Item Is Out Of Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 17th was: Sorry, that item is out of stock. 
> 
> I KNOW. Today is not the 17th but I didn’t post this when I did it. Dont judge me. whichmaynothavebeenthe17theither.

Louis walks down the aisle, his fingers trailing alone the edge of the shelf. He spots an employee and glanced back at the shelf once more. With a sigh he goes to the employee and clears his throat. He really hates bothering them. He use to stock years ago, being bothered over and over for things caused his job to take longer. And the manager wanted things done within a certain time frame.

The employee glances up, he smiles brightly at Louis and Louis has to suppress a giggle. The alpha is absolutely beautiful. And as if he wasn’t smiling bright enough a dimple appears and Louis is pretty sure he’s wet now.

He clears his throat once more as the alpha stands, “Do you have anymore breeding in the back?”

Louis’ brain has yet to catch up to what he just said, he can tell the alpha caught it though.

The alpha frowns slightly in confusion, “Uhm, pardon me?” 

Louis blinks a few times, “Oh” his brain just registered and his cheeks flush, “bred!” Louis’ omega is preening inside, but externally he glares, “loaf of bread, bread.” He punctuates the word and watches as the alpha smirks before he pulls out a device that looks like a weird chunky mobile.

After a moment he looks at Louis, “Sorry, that item is out of stock.”

Louis sighs and nods, “Thanks, I was afraid of that with the sell you guys had.”

The alpha gives an apologetic smile, “Is there anything else that I can help you with?.”

Louis shook his head, “No thank you. Sorry to bother you, mating”

Louis’ brain caught that just before it slipped from his lips and he groaned, “Mate. Sorry to interrupt your mating.... Mate. You, mate. You know what? I’m going to go now.”

The alpha is laughing and he reaches out to stop Louis with a gentle tug on Louis’ jumper.

“Are you by any chance available for dinner?”

Louis blushes and looks down at his feet like a little kid before he nods, “Yeah”

The alpha tugs his phone from his back pocket and opens it before handing it to Louis, “Put your number in, I’ll text you when I get off work.”

Louis does that, handing it back to the alpha with a smile, “My names Louis by the way.”

“Harry. It was nice meeting you.”

Louis agreed with a nod of his head as he started to turn away, “I’ll let you get back to it. I look forward to breeding you for dinner.”

Louis slaps a hand over his mouth as Harry laughs loudly, he stomps off quickly and turns the aisle. He’s on the other aisle and can still hear Harry giggling.

“Get back to work, Harry” he yells as he plucks cans of peaches off a shelf.

A few moments later he gets a text from an unknown number, “😉 I look forward to it also.”


	13. Day Ninteen: Internal Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal Monologue  
>  for my 1dbb VAMP AU.

Louis took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back onto the sofa. It was easier to think about this over actually talking about it. To think about a future with Harry, and knowing that someday it would have to end. Harry didn’t grow older. He wouldn’t change. Louis would grow old and grey. They couldn’t have a forever in the world that Louis lived. He also didn’t fully trust Harry. His trust towards vampires was practically non existent. He wanted to trust Harry. He had trusted him beforehand, well as much as he could with the amount of time he’d known him. So maybe he could learn to trust this vampire. Louis opens his eyes and looked towards Harry. 

He shrugged slightly before he clasped his hands in his lap, “I don’t trust you. But I want to. I want to give you a chance, but we.” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he wasn’t sure why it was so difficult to say these words. “We have no happy ending. Whatever happens with us, will end eventually. It seems almost pointless to bother.”

Harry moved from his spot, moving closer to Louis and tugged at his hand, “Louis, love is never pointless.” 

Louis looked down at his hand as Harry tugged lightly on one of his fingers. He pushed his hand forward slightly so that his fingers would push between Harry’s, “Harry, you would live a lifetime without me. If you fell in love with me, and we had to end it because I was getting too old, I could never imagine living a lifetime after a love has passed.”

Harry slowly pulled his fingers from between Louis’, softly dragging his fingertips across Louis’ palm, “Louis, I’ve lived two lifetimes without my love. If it meant having a few years with you, I would live 5 more.” 

Louis looked at their hands as he pushed his fingers towards Harry’s wrist. He pushed his fingers over the place a pulse should be, would be if Harry had one. He turned Harry’s arm over and slowly ran his fingers across Harry’s wrist. “I could never ask that of you.”


End file.
